


Old-fashioned

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and McCree try to navigate the dangerous road that is flirting with old soldiers and closed-off clan leaders.





	Old-fashioned

You never denied how easily you were sexually attracted to people. Some called it a problem; you just embraced it, dealt with it like a professional and moved on. In the old Overwatch, there’d been plenty of people ready to reciprocate.

Jerry from the medical ward, who gave the most mindblowing oral you’d ever experienced.

Or Roy, who was most comfortable doing missionary and would always profusely apologize for that.

And that one time you had a 6-hour romp with the rowdiest Blackwatch recruit, Jesse McCree.

You guys were far from a match made in heaven- he was hotheaded, you’d rather step away from conflict, and where he saw opportunities, you only saw danger. But after that, he’d become a very good friend, and you had really missed his endless flirting and shoulder to cry on a lot after the explosion.

Reminiscing was useless, though, you pondered as your eyes drifted along the screen. New Overwatch, new job opportunity- Winston really appreciated how you were an accountant with a passion for throwing knives and that’s exactly why you were here, waiting for him to record the video he was going to send to everyone to recruit them. That, and the fact that for some reason you both lived in the same street for the past year.

You hoped the new Overwatch, if at all plausible, would give new opportunities for sexual adventures. That, and the world was going to shit, and needed heroes.

“You are zoning out,” Winston remarked as he saw you stare blankly at the screen.

“I’m trying to work out our expenses.”

“Hmm,” the gorilla sighed, shoulders slumped.

“You’re overthinking it again,” you smile, turning away from your sheets and files and expenses to face the scientist-gorilla.

“What if this is a bad idea?” he asks you, and you shrug.

“Look, to be honest, doing this all illegally is, in and of itself, always a bad idea. But your intentions are good, and you can’t do it alone. Everyone’s a bit older and wiser, and they’ll be flocking to the Gibraltar base in no time.”

He gave a weird noise that indicated a range of conflicting emotions.

“I’m serious, Winston. And you know how rare that is.”

Another harrumph.

“And we need someone that can fix the pipes, because I’m done bathing in cold sea water.”

A small smile.

“I guess there’s no other option than going for it.”

“Yes, considering we are both here already.”

-

Many agents arrived before the mystery that is Soldier: 76 was on board. 

Jesse, who immediately took to flirting with you, together with the head of a Shimashoop-clan. (You were bad with names.) Mercy, the angelic doctor, together with Pharah and Ana and Genji. Törbjorn and Reinhardt came storming in bickering, talking about a certain Brigitte and how she could  _ not  _ join this operation. D.VA and Tracer both made a big, loud entrance, as expected from them.

Because of the fact that the Gibraltar base was a shell of its former self, there were a dozen entrances (and exits) in the form of holes blasted into the walls. One such hole happened to have a lovely view of the sea, and also happened to be where you’d made the makeshift bath.

And so, when a man appeared out of  _ literally  _ nowhere in the entrance of the hole, you tried your best to be a calm, rational, naked person. You didn’t really think that was the best idea, since this could very well be a Talon agent you hadn’t heard from yet, but by the way he stumbled and almost fell back off of the cliff, you guessed he was not.

“Hello,” you waved- fully aware of the fact that the water left nothing to the imagination.

It was a stark contrast with the person in front of you. Clothed top to bottom- heavy combat boots, camo pants, several types of belts, a flashy jacket and a visor that emitted red light- you had no idea who this was supposed to be. The tuft of grey hair didn’t really help your thought process either.

“Where’s Winston?” a metallic, gruff voice rumbles in your general direction.

“Straight through here, second door to your right. I think,” you smile, leaning back and closing your eyes.

You hear the boots tap away in a hurry and think nothing of it.

-

This time, you are clothed. You’ve just finished a meeting with the lot of them- keeping track of the agenda and jotting down everyone’s ideas and comments- and there are several questions you have.

Angela, Ana and Winston are way too familiar with the 76-person, for as far as you can tell he doesn’t even have a name. Most people here have their aliasses, but you are up to date with who they are in the real world. When you asked Winston for 76’s name, he shook his head and told you that was classified.   
Even though, you know, in this operation you are the one who keeps the information classified in the first place. Slightly miffed by this fact, but undeterred, you’d agreed to spend the first night McCree was here with him- it’d been a long time since you’d seen each other, after all, and it had been a relief to know he was alright.

“Who even is 76?” you slur, an angry tone to your voice- before downing at least half of the wine bottle in one go.

“I’m more surprised by that there drinkin’ prowess,” Jesse laughs, nodding at your actions. 

“I just wanna know, Jesse,” the alcohol hits you hard, warmth spreading to your cheeks, “after all, doesn’t an organization like this profit from openness?”

“You shouldn’t badger Sarge too much.”

“Sarge?”

You could see the gears in his head turning, but there was no need- you were silenced by the fact that 76 was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He wasn’t wearing the jacket, and you almost gasped at how ripped he was.

“Could you two tone it down?!” he growls, but all you can focus on is how absolutely great he sounds.

“Sorry, Sarge-”

“Those are some amazing arms, 76,” you wink, draping yourself sloppily over the chair you’re sitting in. You know Jesse is giving you the side-eye, as he does- but you know he actually finds it more amusing than disturbing. You see, one fundamental basis of you two getting along was the fact that you both had no qualms discussing and rating your conquests.

That, and if he did get out of line, you had the knowledge of his googly eyes pointed at the Shimashacka clan leader.

76, much to your disappointment, is quiet. 

“Keep it down,” he says, before adding your name- carefully, as if there is some kind of rule where you can’t use someone’s name if they can’t use yours. (You ponder about how it’s a good thing you don’t have to  _ vousvoyer  _ or  _ tutoyer  _ anyone in English, because that would add other unnecessary layers to this awkward conversation.)

“Will do,  _ sir _ ,” you wink, turning back to the cowboy when you hear the older soldier march away.

You don’t actually keep quiet, but at least don’t make it as rowdy as before- 76, either because you embarrassed or annoyed him too much, doesn’t pay you another visit.

-

**In this chapter, I use the words ‘vousvoyer’ and ‘tutoyer’, so I thought I’d just quickly explain that- in French (and other languages, like Spanish, and many more I’m sure) you have the formal you (vous) and the informal you (tu). Basically you have to know someone well and in most cases you also ask for permission to start using the informal version rather than the formal one.**


End file.
